


Циклы

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Санджи помнил о ней все в каждой из их жизней.
Kudos: 3





	Циклы

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8579029

Санджи помнил о ней все: ее привычку наблюдать издалека за всеми его действиями; аккуратные пальчики, что всегда находили его руку, если случалось что-то плохое; запах кофе по утрам; ее сверкающие глаза, когда она рассказывала о своей мечте; о то, как потухал ее взгляд от понимания, что мечта не осуществима. 

Санджи помнил о ней все в каждой из их жизней.

Длинные каштановые локоны, что зацепились за пуговицы на его рубашке в первом цикле, и пронзительный неуверенный смех, что раздавался на залитой солнцем улице, когда они вместе пытались их распутать. Они прожили вместе несколько лет, прежде чем эпидемия свалила ее с ног. В те, кажущиеся такими далекими, времена, он еще не знал про циклы, не знал, что встретит ее снова. 

Во второй раз она была чуть старше, возможно, на пару лет, с короткой стрижкой, в ужасной одежде, но с теми же глазами, которые он бы не смог ни за что пропустить.

Она смеялась иначе, она не пыталась казаться слабой, во второй жизни она верила в то, что однажды выйдет в море и сможет стать первой женщиной капитаном. Санджи не знал, что с ней стало – во второй раз он ушел первым.

В третьей жизни они встретились только спустя очень много лет, и судьба распорядилась так, что она родилась намного позже. Большеглазая девочка в обычном белом платье без каких-либо украшений – взгляд зацепился за нее сразу. Она стояла посреди дороги в небольшом прибрежном городке, держа за руку взрослую красивую женщину и смотрела на него долгим непонимающим взглядом.

Она никогда не помнила их прошлые жизни. Но каждый раз они встречали друг друга, даже если для этого не было никаких оснований.

Он поздоровался с девочкой, похвалил ее красивое платье, она улыбнулась своими особенными сияющими глазами, и больше в этой жизни они никогда не встречались.

В четвертой жизни был и кофе по утрам, и домик недалеко от берега, и та же мечта доказать, что женщины тоже могу выйти в море, и отсутствие денег, чтобы купить свой собственный корабль. В четвертой жизни Санджи рассказал ей про перерождения. Она только рассмеялась и назвала его непроходимым романтиком. К сожалению, она была права.

Четвертая жизнь вышла самой продолжительной, и в самом ее конце она сказала, что верит в его историю про перерождения и беспокоится, что эта ее жизнь последняя. На самом деле, она была не последней, Санджи знал об этом, но ничего не говорил. Он держал ее за руку, пока они оба медленно уходили в новый цикл. 

В своей пятой жизни он оказался в море, словно бы исполняя ее давнюю мечту, и в то же время надеясь, что в этот раз у нее все получилось и теперь они встретятся на одном из кораблей посреди океана.

Но в этот раз все пошло не так.

В этот раз она словно сдалась и передала свою эстафету, и когда Санджи понял это, то все превратилось в совершенно невозможную ситуацию.

В этот раз не было мягких локонов, не было домика на краю острова, был только корабль, полный непосредственного веселья и… все было неправильно.

В ее пятой жизни осталось желание убедить мир в том, что ты существуешь, доказать, что ты есть и что ты можешь что-то, но все словно встало с ног на голову.

В ее пятой жизни осталась привычка наблюдать и блеск в глазах, вот только она больше не была собой.

Прекрасная мечта превратилась в неуправляемого и совершенно не очаровательного маримо, и вот конкретно с этим Санджи не представлял, что будет дальше.

Косвенно она исполнила свою мечту, но имела ли смысл эта мечта теперь, когда все стало таким искаженным? Зоро совершенно ничем не был похож ни на одну из прошлых жизней, но по той же причине, что и все разы до этого, Санджи подсознательно узнавал. И каждый раз помнил о том, что было в прошлых жизнях. 

Каждый раз, словно только он должен быть тем, кто ждет. 

По той же причине, по которой он знал, что это перерождение, возможно, последнее. 

Долгое время он просто верил в то, что ошибается. Но постепенно, со временем, как они все начинали притираться друг к другу, понимать и принимать привычки других, он начал понимать, что нет никакой ошибки, кроме той, что уже произошла лет двадцать назад. 

Ничего общего у них не было. На первый взгляд. Четыре жизни подряд она была понимающей и милой, но потом Санджи погружался глубже и понимал, что это эффект розовых очков, и на самом деле, у всех перерождений на его памяти и Зоро довольно много общих черт: в первой жизни они встретились, потому что она заблудилась в поисках кафе; во второй – ругались через раз, когда только появлялась незначительная причина; девочка из третьей улыбалась точно так же, широкой улыбкой от уха до уха, а четвертая – была концентратом всего этого. 

Мелкие привычки, некоторые фразы и шутки – все, что не должно было быть в Зоро, было в нем, хотя он все так же совершенно не был похож ни на одну из своих версий из прошлого.

В одном у них всех только было катастрофическое сходство.

Он все так же не помнил, что было в прошлых жизнях.


End file.
